


Однострочники

by Steklora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steklora/pseuds/Steklora
Summary: Это просто свалка драбблов по моему ориджу
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Евелинн мои Евелинн

— Тебе заняться нечем? — Эвелинн устало наблюдала за носившейся по комнате Еве. 

Наступало Рождество, и, к удивлению всех, демонесса обожала этот праздник. Взглянув на растерянных ребят, она лишь улыбнулась и сказала, что для неё этот праздник в первую очередь про семью и близость, а не про рождение юного божка. Но да ладно. 

К украшению дома она припрягла всех, кто не успел смыться. Таких было ровно двое: Эвелинн и Эйден. Первая не свалила, потому что знала, что Ева будет дуться, а второй просто хотел украсить дом. Так что Эйден отправился во двор, а Эвелинн осталась с Евой внутри

Коридоры должна украсить гирляндами Амалия по возвращению, так как никто из находящихся дома не хотел лишний раз прикасаться к электричеству. 

Так что оставалась только гостиная. Сначала Эвелинн принимала активное участие в украшении комнаты: развешивала игрушки на елку, ставила рождественские украшения на полки и помогала менять шторы на более "праздничные", хоть и разницы не видела. Но после запас энергии стал иссякать, да и было тупо лень делать ещё что-то, так что она улеглась на диван и стала наблюдать за Евой. 

— Нет, серьезно, зачем развешивать омелу, если в доме только две пары, причём вторые сами еще дети? 

Ева на это только отмахнулась, продолжая таскаться со стулом и хвойными ветками. 

— Милая, все дело в праздничной атмосфере. Незапланированные поцелуи с тобой становяться слаще в сотню раз. Даже если незапланированность условна. Да и "дети" уже в таком возрасте чтобы заводить своих детей. 

— Я ненавижу и обожаю твой вертялявый язык, — ответила Эвелинн спустя насколько секунд, не желая признавать правоту той. 

Ева хмыкнула, призванная свою победу. Но милая сердцу вампирка так редко говорила что-то столь неоднозначное, что этой ситуацией невозможно было не воспользоваться.

— И как сильно ты его обожаешь и ненавидишь? — для наглядности Евв высунула свой язык, демонстрируя пирсинг. Ей определенно нравилась эта ситуация.

Эвелинн нарочито лениво махнула рукой в свою сторону. 

– Подойди и узнаешь.

Хитрый блеск в ее глазах было невозможно не заметить. 

Ева спрыгнула со стула и медленно подошла к дивану, покачивая мягкими бедрами. Со стороны выглядело так, словно она устраивала представление для своей девушки. И это было правдой. Отчасти. 

Ева плавно опустилась на диван, не прекращая со своей девушкой. Эвелинн ухмыльнулась ещё сильнее, подняв взгляд. Демонесса проследила за ее взглядом и обомлела. В поднятой над головами ладони была веточка омелы.

— Это достаточно незапланированный поцелуй? — спросила Эвелинн.

— Это лучший незапланированный поцелуй, моя дорогая.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страдания Эмилии раз

Эмилии десять. Она по галереям с отцом и слушает истории, связанные с искусством.

Эмилии пятнадцать и она умирает. Сгорает в собственном отчаянии, ставя крест на своем существовании. Белая только жалобно смотрит, сжимая кулаки, и говоря, что это ради блага всего мира. Эмилия ненавидит белый.

Эмилии двадцать и она хочет умереть. Насовсем. Но нельзя, она не хочет повторения той ужасной истории. Поэтому она усиленно следит за балансом в мирах смертных, с лёгкой усмешкой подталкивает людей к преступлениям. «Это все ради баланса», — думает она. «Только ради него». Но все понимают, что это лишь ненависть.

Эмилии тридцать и она впервые выходит в мир людей. Она выдерживает час, после чего сбегает в свой замок. «Я достаточно отдохнула», — говорит она. Призрачные слуги только кивают и продолжают игнорировать плач из ее комнаты. 

Эмилии... за сотню? Во всяком случае, она сбилась после семидесяти. Эмилия теперь и вовсе не Эмилия. Лия. Единственное, что хоть как-то связывало ее с семьёй. «Так проще отпустить их», — но доказать самой себе это невозможно. Она понимает, какая это глупость. Она боится забыть их. 

Лие уже явно больше, чем Еве. И она устала ненавидеть. Устала заменять свои эмоции и выплескивать их на невинных. Она создаёт монстров, отвратнейших созданий, которым неведомо ничего светлого. «Пусть так, но это не люди». Белая только хмурится и дает человечеству орудие, способное уничтожить тварей. Людской сути это не изменит. 

Лия видит, как ничего не помогает. Несмотря на все старания, в людях слишком много тьмы. Ей хочется сломаться и стать как остальные Боги, но воспоминания о детстве родителей не дают этого сделать. Лия не хочет такого существования. 

На утро слуги не находят Госпожу. Она сбежала, затерялась вреди бесконечности миров, скрыла свою суть, потеряв большую часть силы в Хаосе. Белая нервно смеётся: она провернула это всё так, чтобы не появилось новой Тьмы. 

«Я ненавижу тебя, Эмилия», — говорит она в пустоту.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страдания Эмилии два

Эмилия плетет химер из кружева. Работа настолько тонкая, что человеческое зрение и не увидит эти нити. После она наблюдает за первобытным ужасом на лицах смертных. Губы искривляются в ухмылку, настолько же кривую и мерзкую, как она сама. 

Белая видит ее бесчинства и дарует смертным небесное оружие, способное разрушить плетение тьмы. Эмилия лишь недовольно закатывает глаза. Она ненавидит, когда Белая вмешивается в парад смерти. После такого становится сложнее игнорировать шепот Хаоса. 

«Давай же, уничтожь Белую и ты станешь свободной. Всего лишь вонзи клинок в ее спину»

Эмилия неглупая девушка. Она знает, что сделки со злом никогда не заканчиваются чем-то хорошим. Но ведь она сама теперь зло, не так ли?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страдания Эмилии три

Эмилия разглядывала татуировки. Бесконечные черные линии, обвивающие руки подобно змеям. Метки, показывающие ее статус. Ведь ты Верховная, черт возьми, ты вся та Тьма, что есть в мире, основополагающая часть баланса. 

Так ей утверждали остальные. Эмилия понимает, что это всё фальш, припудренный бесполезной лестью, она чувствовала ложь ещё когда сказали о чести даного статуса. Эмилия знает, что это оковы. Залог того, что она не сможет сойти с этой дороги. 

От черных завитков ее начинает тошнить и она впервые надевает длинный рукав. Лишь бы не видеть это кандалы. Следом на ее руках оказываются высокие перчатки, которые не дают ни малейшего шанса увидеть ладони и край рукавов. 

Эмилия до безумия боится увидеть оголённые участки кожи. Она игнорирует зеркала и красивые наряды, выбирая только те, что могут полностью скрыть ее тело, лишь бы не вспоминать о клейме.

Забыть о черных узорах не получается ни на секунду.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Попаданка Амалия

Неизвестно чем думал король, когда призывал существо из другого мира. Хотя, мужчиной управлял не здравый смысл, а отчаяние. Его страна медленно, но верно разрушалась вражескими силами, и ничего не помогало. Оставался только последний шанс. Ритуал, забирающий половину жизни, но взамен призывающий кого-то. Или что-то. Король только надеялся, что призванное существо было достаточно сильным, чтобы помочь. 

Амалия не сразу поняла, что за чертовщина произошла. Вот она перебирала заявки от студентов, а вот она стоит посреди темного зала. Человек, находившийся в комнате, смотрел на женщину со смесью удивления и разочарования.

«Что за херня здесь происходит», вырвалось у Амалии прежде, чем она поняла хоть что-то...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страдания Эмилии 4

Эмилия наблюдает. Людская жизнь так быстротечна, это она усвоила ещё в свои первые сто лет. Стоит обернуться, а за спиной уже не окажется никого из близких. Напоминанием служили только могилы да воспоминания. Но воспоминаниям она не верила. Знала, что это может быть иллюзией.

Эмилия научилась терять. Впервые раз было больно, даже очень. Она видела как стареют люди, день за днём становясь все слабее и слабее. Боль потери невозможно заглушить. С ней можно только ужиться.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ау, где все события происходят в Нижнем мире

Ева устало сидела на троне. Сегодня была годовщина ее становления Леди западных земель, и поэтому вся дьявольская знать собралась в ее дворце. Сначала это казалось интересно: Ева раньше никогда не проводила такие масштабные мероприятия самостоятельно, всегда то был кто-то, кто был в ответе да все это, пока маленькая Ева наблюдала и по большей части веселилась. Но спустя час, когда от вежливой улыбки болело лицо, а перед глазами все расплывалось от повторяющихся лиц, она заскучала. И ведь даже сбежать нельзя, всё-таки она хозяйка этого места. Ева тяжело вздохнула и продолжила приветствовать новоприбывших. Казалось, с каждой секундой приходил кто-то ещё, да и с подарками, на которые нужно восторженно смотреть и благодарить 'от всей души'. Девушка не помнит, когда она услышала эту фразу, но она показалась ей до того забавной, что въелась в голову навсегда. Впрочем, лёгкий шлейф иронии всегда следовал за ней по пятам, часто спасая положение в обществе. Ну или ухудшая его в чужих глазах. Кому как. Услышав знакомый перезвон, Ева морально скривилась. Прибыла одна из самых раздражающих и говорливых семей, которые девушка когда-либо видела. Ева уже натянула на свое лицо ещё большую улыбку, хотя ей казалось, что это больше похоже на оскал. Приветственно поклонившись друг другу, лорд начал нести какой-то бред про величественность тонкой постати Евы, ее заслуги для демонического мира и прочий лепет, нужный исключительно для лести. От скуки Ева принялась считать количество узоров на пиджаке 'собеседника'...

Когда его речь дошла до фразы про 'подарок, который они добыли для Леди с трудом', Ева уже хотела закатить глаза. Она знала 'с каким трудом' подобные подарки находятся. Налево и в оружейную или направо и в сокровищницу. Она уже собиралась поставить ставки на что, что же это будет (какое-то бесполезное украшение или оружие, созданное исключительно для того, чтобы висеть на стене), Лорд велел показать подарок. 

Ева обомлела. Ее взору представилась русалка, явно пойманная в человеческом мире. Черный хвост той, казалось, переливался всеми оттенками моря: от дружелюбной лазури до угрожающего индиго. И вот, русалка посмотрела на девушку. Увидев ее глаза, Ева застыла в шоке.

Ей был знаком этот взгляд.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Леденец

— Дорогуша, если хочешь что-то полизать, то начни с леденца, — Ева никогда не отличалась манерами, так что слова моментально вылетели из ее рта.

Только вот она не ожидала, что Эвелинн действительно начнет лизать его. Девушке предстало зрелище, достойное места в Лувре, настолько оно было прекрасным. Ноги задрожали, и если бы она и так не сидела на тахте, то упала бы. Эвелинн на это только ухмыльнулась и продолжила лизать леденец, словно это было делом всей ее жизни. Можно было подумать, что ей абсолютно наплевать на все кроме сладости, если бы нее ее пронзительный взгляд, направленный прямо на Еву.


End file.
